Vessel
by mont-blank
Summary: F/F Ada and Hecate spend a summer morning in bed.
1. Chapter 1

Hecate kissed Ada's shoulder, kissed it again, and again; she kissed a trail from her shoulder to her ear. She kept planting little kisses across Ada's smiling face, it was becoming harder to do as she couldn't resist smiling either. These summer mornings when they could peacefully wake up together and spend as much time as they wanted in bed were priceless. There were no girls to interrupt them with emergencies of their own making, no marking to complete, no duties to attend to at all. There were only two women in silk night dresses. Ada's was lavender coloured and had been a gift from Hecate, as sharing a bed in the summer meant there was no need for the warmth of full pyjamas. At least that was what Hecate had told Ada when she gifted it to her, if she had been completely honest, she would have also told her that she wanted as little of a barrier between them as possible (and she thought Ada looked lovely in it).

Hecate caressed her lover's face, illuminated by the soft morning light. She was surrounded by softness at the moment. Soft sheets, soft silk, and a soft, warm woman under her fingertips. Hecate was not, herself, a soft person; she was prickly and covered in hard edges, and she needed all of it out in the world. Here though, here in her bedroom behind a locked door and a silencing spell, with her gentle, kindhearted lover she didn't need any of it (well, she didn't need most of it, but so much of it was engrained in her very being).

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked into her lover's silver blue eyes. She loved Ada's eyes, she remembered when they were both much younger, when she admired Ada from afar. When Hecate was one of those girls running amok in the rooms below, when Ada's hair was still dark, and the creases around her eyes were yet to come, Hecate loved her then but was certain she would never be loved in return. "What are you thinking, Hecate?" Ada asked her, softly.

"I was thinking about when I was a girl, and I would look at you up at the front of the classroom, and be just devastated that you would never love me" this made Ada smile "and I was thinking that if I could tell my younger self that in a few short decades, that impressive witch giving the lecture would be in my bed, I'd have been a much happier student"

"You'd have been a much more smug student" Ada chuckled

"Perhaps. But happier definitely."

"I wasn't much more than a girl myself then. When I look back, I think I was so young, I had no business teaching."

"I disagree. I think you were the best teacher I encountered in all of my education"

"Are you sure your opinion isn't at all biased?" asked Ada with a skeptical smile.

"Ah… well… that's possible" and with that Hecate cupped Ada's face and kissed her gently.

The kisses kept on coming, each one gentle and sweet, and each one longer and deeper than the last. Soon Ada was up on her elbow kissing Hecate from her lips down to her neck. Hecate dipped her head to allow easier access to parts of her that were begging to be kissed. She heard Ada begin to chant under her breath, it was a rhythm she'd become familiar with over the last few months.

"Oh Ada" she breathed her plea, it was a plea for two things at once: a plea for Ada to have mercy, not make her surrender like this again because she already knew Hecate was hers, body and soul, and a plea to-yes-do this again, take me like this again, do to me what no one else can. It was an enchantment that only worked if the person you used it with wanted it to work, an ancient lovers' enchantment so old it had no name. Ada knew so many things like this, things Hecate wanted to know too, but she never dared ask. In her mind, this was Ada's move, she would have to find her own, she would have to search and research and find a way to give Ada what she gave her. But for now-for now she would surrender her body to Ada's enchanted touch: everywhere Ada's hands touched her skin they created a humming warmth, an almost electric sensation.

"Up" Ada commanded. Hecate did as she was bid, she got up on her knees, removed her nightdress and bent to rest on her hands and knees while Ada knelt beside her. She felt a kiss on her shoulder and then a hand gently on the back of her neck, and the other, just as gently, on her throat, and both in tandem, gliding slowly down the length of her body. By the time Ada's hands had reached her navel and lower back, such pleasure had built up in her that she let loose a moan that was half a groan. Ada's hands kept moving over her backside and down her inner thigh, not yet touching her sex. Ada leaned over her, pressing her breasts to Hecate's back, hands caressing her thighs, lips making a path between her shoulder blades. Hecate's breathing grew more rapid, her head filled with fog. She loved this woman so deeply, at times she could not believe she had been so lucky as to find her, so lucky as to be loved by her. Ada's hands moved ever closer to her lover's sex, she trailed her fingertips beside its lips, traced lines toward it on her mons, but she did not touch it-not yet.

She reveled in Hecate's breathing. The closer she trailed to her sex, the higher pitched the noises she elicited became. Oh how they made her smile. She reached forward from behind Hecate and pressed her hands firmly onto her shoulders, running them steadily down her back, then back up, hands in Hecate's hair, caressing her scalp, feeling each long soft lock pass through her fingers as her hands made the journey down Hecate's body again. Hecate loved this, Hecate could not stand this. She could hear herself, her breath, her voice, panting, moaning, wordlessly thanking Ada and begging her for more. Ada lovingly obliged. Once she reached Hecate's backside once more, she removed her hands from her body and heard her breath catch. She didn't want the feeling to fade too much, just enough to be missed-before she pressed two fingers to the wet entrance of Hecate's sex and heard her sigh the word "yes" then she pressed them inside.

For Hecate, the feeling was incredible. The now thrumming warmth was radiating throughout her body, its epicenter expanding in waves from Ada's fingers massaging her inside and out. She reached out behind her and grabbed Ada's thigh. It was all she could do, she wanted her hands all over her woman, but to do that, she'd have to stop her, and that was most emphatically not going to happen. She squeezed Ada's thigh, and gyrated against her. Ada pushed her fingers deeper inside her lover, slid the fingers of her other hand more firmly over her velvety folds, over her hard clitoris and then back again. She could feel her own sex tingling, warm, and wet with her lover's backside gyrating against her mons. She could not love her more. She had never loved anyone the way she loved Hecate. Hecate was her only equal; she never had to slow down and let her catch up. Hecate was always ten steps ahead of everyone else. Hecate was the most intelligent person Ada had ever met, and right now Hecate was grasping her thigh, pulling her close, keeping her there, pressing her sex into Ada's hands and moaning-no-now she was nearly screaming Ada's name and shaking while she came. Oh how beautiful, how perfect and right and rare she was, and now she was relaxing, sinking to the bed, turning to look up at the woman who had just given her the elysian high she was now floating down from (figuratively this time).

She grabbed Ada's wrist and pulled her gently down to herself. She wrapped both arms and a leg around her lover "Ada Cackle, you are mine" she kissed her.

"Hecate Hardbroom, I am yours" Ada replied.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Wrapped around Ada, Hecate kissed her deeply and was kissed in return with just as much desire. She pushed Ada onto her back and straddled her "You're still dressed" she said in slow mock disdain and with a flourish of her hand she transferred Ada's nightie into it. Ada was a bit surprised, Hecate hadn't magicked her clothes off in quite a while. Hecate smiled deviously, extended her arm straight out, and dropped the garment onto the floor. Hecate leaned down to kiss Ada again and she guided her arms down onto the bed to rest at her sides. She had learned recently that Ada, despite her better judgement, loved being scratched by her.

Ada hadn't known she would like it until one night a few weeks ago when, after going out with some of the other staff and having a few drinks, Hecate had left scratches on her back. The sensation was thrilling. Hecate had discovered a new pleasure after that night as well; She liked Ada's body bearing her mark. The pale red lines on her love's back had given her a mild feeling of pride-even ownership. She had kissed them and remembered the delightful noise Ada had made when she received them. Hecate wanted to give her lover what she wanted, and she would do it now.

She gripped Ada's shoulders while they kissed, and slowly, she drug her nails down Ada's arms all the way down to her knuckles. Ada gasped and Hecate caught her lower lip between her teeth, then released it and gave Ada's chin a little bite, then her jaw, then her earlobe. She would work her way down, enjoying every bit of Ada there was to enjoy on the way. Ada adored this. It had taken some time to give over control completely, but she had learned that it was well worth it. She could trust Hecate, she did trust Hecate, with everything that she was. She wanted Hecate to devour her, and Hecate was more than happy to oblige. She felt her mouth at her breast, kissing tenderly, biting just the same. She looked down at Hecate's mass of dark hair, her dark eyebrows, her pink lips. Hecate wasn't looking up at her, she was engrossed in her task, eyes closed, nose nuzzling Ada's skin, mouth closing hungrily over a bit of pale skin that she would surely leave red, possibly purple. Watching her beautiful love enraptured, hungry for her and indulging herself-insatiable-she felt the heat grow in her center. Hecate kissed Ada's lower belly and looked up to see her face. She liked knowing Ada was watching her. She enjoyed being watched when she did things she excelled at, and she certainly did excel at this.

Hecate lay down between Ada's thighs and gave each one attentive, unhurried kisses. As a rule, she took her time with Ada. It had taken her decades to get here and she wouldn't dishonor those decades by rushing things now. Slowly and deliberately she lowered her face to Ada's sex and took one long, languid lick from her entrance to her clitoris. Ada's sigh was a thing of true beauty. Hecate licked her again in the same slow, luxuriating manner. She took in every sensation: her taste, her smell, the softness of her folds and the hardness of her clitoris. She swirled her tongue around Ada's clitoris, and sucked it softly into her mouth.

"Oh Hecate" came Ada's voice in a rush of relief. The heat had been building in her for what felt like ages and now she had the sweet sensation of Hecate's mouth building icy hot pleasure that she felt in her clitoris, her head, and the bottoms of her feet-and Hecate didn't even need to use magic. As she felt Hecate's mouth break away from her clitoris she felt it sucking at her labia, and she felt sharp nails scraping down the outsides of her thighs. Each breath was a moan now, she could not help it. Hecate's ministrations continued to charge Ada's body, to make her feel like she was floating through space, anchored only by the strong, lovely hands that gripped her thighs. She reached for her lover and stroked her hair "I love you… Oh I love you… I love you I love you I-"and she could not finish her declaration for overwhelming pleasure. Ada's hips rose of their own accord, instinctively pressing her sex harder into Hecate's mouth while she came silently, pleasure overtaking her mind and confusing all her words.

Hecate resurfaced, kissing and nuzzling Ada's thigh, then her belly, still taking her time to enjoy her lover's body. She kissed and caressed her way back to Ada's mouth. Ada took Hecate's face in her hands and kissed her lips very intently, and very lightly "I love you" she whispered against Hecate's mouth "I love you I love you" she repeated before placing another light kiss on her lips.

"And I love you, Ada."

Hecate settled in next to Ada who turned onto her side and embraced her. Hecate gave Ada another kiss before turning over and snuggling into Ada's body, Ada pulled the blankets up over them and rested with her lips against Hecate's shoulder, occasionally giving it little kisses.

She really did love the summer time.


End file.
